1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a display device including a display device having an accommodation unit on which driving integrated circuits are mounted, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel that displays images and a plurality of driving integrated circuits that provide respective driving signals to the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of image pixels, a plurality of data lines that transfer data signals from the driving integrated circuits to the image pixels, and a plurality of gate lines that transfer gate signals from the driving integrated circuits to the image pixels.